Their Relationship
by Little Snowdrop
Summary: Karena keduanya (mungkin) sama-sama termasuk tipe yang tidak bisa membedakan 'perasaan tertarik pada lawan jenis' dan 'perhatian terhadap teman masa kecil', mau tidak mau ada segelintir hal yang harus terjadi agar mereka berdua dapat menyadarinya.


Detak bunyi jam yang menempel manis di dinding kamar yang didominasi oleh warna _peach_ menarik atensi satu-satunya eksistensi yang terdapat di dalam ruangan tersebut.

" _Heeee_ ... sudah selarut ini rupanya." gumam Momoi pelan.

Jemarinya langsung bergerak cepat mengumpulkan lembar demi lembar data yang sedang ia rapikan. Setelahnya ia memundurkan kursi meja belajarnya dan berjalan menuju lemari berbahan plastik serta menarik salah satu rak.

Tumpukan kertas putih yang semua berada di tangannya berpindah menuju ke dalam rak. Usai meletakkan kertas data pada tempatnya, Momoi merenggangkan tubuhnya yang terasa kaku setelah sekian lama menghabiskan waktu di balik meja belajar.

Selagi melakukan beberapa gerakan untuk merilekskan badannya, tanpa sengaja manik _peach_ -nya bertubrukan dengan sebuah objek yang menjadi penghuni baru di kamarnya sejak satu minggu yang lalu.

Momoi melangkah menuju ke hadapan benda itu—di atas ranjangnya. Kedua tangannya mengangkat benda bertekstur halus itu ke dalam pangkuannya. Pandangannya bertemu dengan pandangan objek tersebut, setidaknya begitu menurut Momoi.

Tak lama, Momoi memainkan tangan objek dihadapannya—sebuah boneka beruang.

Seminggu yang lalu, Momoi mendapatkannya dari teman masa kecilnya—Aomine—di saat ia tengah mengajak pemuda itu dan juga Kise untuk menemaninya berbelanja. Aomine mendapatkan boneka beruang itu dari _crane game_ dan memberikannya pada dirinya.

"Kuma-chan, aku akan mencoba untuk mengajak Tetsu-kun kencan!" bisik Momoi pelan sebelum membawa boneka tersebut ke dalam pelukannya.

.

.

 _ **Their Relationship**_

 _Kuroko no Basuke Fanfiction_

 _ **Kuroko no Basuke**_ _©Fujimaki Tadatoshi_

 _ **Their Relationship**_ _©Little Snowdrop_

 _._

 _a_ _n_ _ao_ _momo_ _f_ _anfiction_

.

" _Because they are too close, she doesn't really see him."_

— _Akashi Seijuurou [Replace plus ch 4.5]_

.

.

Momoi sudah menceritakan soal rencana kencannya untuk yang kedua kali dengan Kuroko pada Kise dan Aomine—yang saat itu ditarik olehnya untuk menemani berbelanja. Momoi menarik Kise karena pemuda pirang tersebut adalah model, jadi ia bisa meminta beragam saran darinya. Kalau Aomine—

—ya, memang karena sosok berkulit _tan_ itu selalu ditarik olehnya ketika ia pergi keluar.

Setelah kencan pertama semasa SMP yang ia anggap gagal—meskipun ia mendapatkan hadiah boneka dari Kuroko saat itu—kali ini Momoi bertekad untuk tidak mengacaukannya sekalipun. Ia sudah mencatat semua saran dari Kise. Seluruh persiapan juga sudah selesai—terima kasih kepada Kise atas saran-sarannya.

Hanya tersisa _tugas_ untuk bicara dan mengajak sang pemuda impian untuk pergi dengannya.

Memikirkannya saja membuat jantung Momoi berdebar lebih cepat. Ia tidak mampu menahan diri untuk tidak berguling-guling di atas kasurnya.

"Huwaaaaaah!"

Bersamaan dengan rona merah yang menjalari kedua pipi _chubby_ -nya, Momoi membaringkan diri guna menuju alam mimpinya.

.

.

Aomine sejak awal tahu bahwa ada yang tidak beres ketika mendapati Momoi menghampirinya—menjemputnya untuk latihan ke _gym_ Touou—lengkap dengan senyuman, bukan omelan seperti biasanya.

"Aomine-kun," Momoi memanggilnya dengan senyuman secerah mentari. "Ayo pergi ke _gym_!"

Dan senyuman tersebut bertahan selama seharian penuh.

Selepas latihan, Aomine kembali ke _bench_ dan tanpa sengaja menemukan ponsel Momoi dalam kondisi layar yang menyala. Deretan tulisan di layar sudah cukup menjawab rasa heran yang menggelitik Aomine sejak sebelum latihan.

* * *

 _ **From : Tetsu-kun**_

 _ **Subject : Jawaban**_

 _Tentu saja, Momoi-san._

 _Aku akan menemanimu pada hari yang dimaksud._

* * *

Kemudian Aomine melirik sekilas Momoi yang tengah membagikan minuman isotonik pada anggota klub basket lainnya.

' _Oh, rupanya kencan dengan Tetsu.'_

Ekor mata beriris _navy blue_ milik Aomine mengunci figur Momoi dengan tajam selama beberapa lama. Mendengus pelan, pemuda itu berbalik setelah kembali menaruh ponsel Momoi ke tempat semula.

.

.

Momoi telah mempersiapkan segalanya demi hari ini. Ia bangun pagi kemudian disibukkan dengan kegiatan yang semuanya bertujuan untuk mengatur penampilannya. Tiga puluh menit sebelum waktu yang dijanjikan, ia sudah siap di tempat untuk bertemu dengan Kuroko.

Sesekali, Momoi membuka tasnya dan mengeluarkan cermin kecil dari sana. Ia mengatur helaian rambutnya dengan jari-jemari lentiknya. Senyuman mengembang di paras manis Momoi.

Mendekati waktu yang dijanjikan, ponsel Momoi berdering. Ada nama Kuroko tertera di layarnya.

Dan di kala itu, Momoi sadar bahwa _Kamisama_ memiliki kehendak lain.

' _Maaf, Momoi-san. Hari ini aku tidak bisa menemani Momoi-san pergi. Ada hal mendadak—'_

Mendengar suara Kuroko dari ujung sambungan telepon membuat dunia Momoi berhenti sejenak. Ia mendengar permintaan maaf Kuroko. Ia juga mendengar alasan mengapa pemuda itu tidak bisa hadir.

Momoi secara pribadi tidak bisa menyalahkannya. Tidak ada yang menduga bahwa nenek Kuroko jatuh sakit saat ini sehingga membuat pemuda itu tidak bisa datang menemuinya.

Usai memutuskan sambungan, Momoi duduk di bangku taman. Tangannya terkulai lemas di sisi tubuhnya. Setelah sekian hal ia lewati untuk datangnya hari ini—

" _Hiks..._ "

Kepalanya menunduk, membuat lelehan air mata yang menumpuk di kelopak matanya mulai mengalir membentuk sungai kecil di kedua pipinya. Jemarinya sudah berusaha untuk menyekanya, namun apa daya. Butiran air yang jatuh jauh lebih cepat dari yang ia duga. Akibatnya, riasan yang sudah diaplikasikan pada wajahnya pun mulai memudar.

"Kenapa ... _hiks_ ..."

Meski kepalanya dalam posisi menunduk, Momoi menyadari ada sepasang kaki yang berhenti melangkah tepat di hadapannya. Ia mendongakkan kepalanya dan menemukan Aomine berada di depannya.

"Da—Dai ... chan?"

Dan Aomine membalasnya dengan tatapan datar.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini, Satsuki?"

Pemuda itu bertanya dengan nada bicara yang Momoi indikasikan tidak menaruh minat dengan apapun yang ia berikan sebagai jawaban.

"Tetsu-kun ... dia tidak bisa datang."

"Oh," Aomine mengerti apa yang dimaksud, kemudian ia memutar pandangannya melihat keramaian, "lalu apa rencanamu selanjutnya?"

"Tidak ... ada."

Mendengar suara Momoi yang semakin mengecil—seolah kehilangan semangat hidup—membuat Aomine menggaruk bagian belakang kepala dengan salah satu tangannya sebelum dimasukan kembali ke dalam saku _jeans_.

"Mau bagaimana lagi, Tetsu tidak bisa." ujarnya.

"Kalau soal itu aku juga mengetahuinya, Aomine-kun!" balas Momoi setengah berteriak.

Helaan napas terdengar.

"Kalau sudah tahu berhenti memasang wajah jelek seperti itu."

Perkataan Aomine malah menyulut amarah Momoi.

"Apa masalahmu, Daichan?!" Momoi beranjak dari posisinya dan menatap Aomine sengit. "Aku sudah mempersiapkan segalanya untuk hari ini! Meski aku tahu kalau ini bukan salah Tetsu-kun, tapi—"

"Itu kau tahu kalau Tetsu tidak salah. Berhentilah merengek seperti anak kecil, Satsuki." potong Aomine.

Sikap Aomine yang mengatakan bahwa Momoi seperti anak kecil dapat diibaratkan menuangkan minyak tanah pada kobaran api. Amarah Momoi semakin membesar. Padahal rasa marah yang dirasakan gadis itu didasari oleh rasa kecewanya akibat acara kencannya dengan Kuroko yang batal terjadi.

"Daichan tidak peka!" teriaknya. "Kenapa malah mengataiku seperti anak kecil?" lanjutkan kembali dengan gestur menghempaskan tangannya sebagai pendukung ungkapan rasa kesalnya.

Baru saja Aomine mau merespon tuduhan tidak peka yang dijatuhkan padanya, Momoi sudah kembali buka suara.

"Aku tahu Tetsu-kun tidak salah, tapi perasaan seperti ini wajar! Daichan yang selalu mementingkan egonya sendiri tidak akan pernah tahu bagaimana rasanya! Sangat jauh berbeda dengan Tetsu-kun!"

"Hah?" Aomine melangkah mendekat. "Aku mementingkan egoku semata?"

" _Sou yo_!" Momoi yang tidak mau kalah semakin menatap tajam iris biru gelap tersebut. "Daichan tidak peka! Otak udang! _Ganguro_ —"

"CUKUP, SATSUKI!" bentak Aomine pada akhirnya, Momoi tersentak mendengarnya. "Berhenti membandingkanku dengan Tetsu. **Aku bukan Tetsu!** "

Aomine mengatakannya dengan intonasi suara yang lebih dalam dari sebelumnya.

"Terserah kau saja!"

Kemudian Aomine pergi meninggalkan Momoi yang masih mematung.

"Daichan—"

Tidak percaya bahwa Aomine akan membentaknya lalu pergi begitu saja membuat isak tangis Momoi semakin menjadi-jadi. Menggigit bibir bawahnya, gadis berhelai rambut sewarna sakura itu pun dengan cepat menyambar tasnya dan berlari pergi dari taman.

.

.

Berhubung di rumahnya tidak ada siapa-siapa, Momoi langsung masuk ke kamarnya dan menghempaskan diri ke permukaan ranjang. Barulah di sana, isak tangis yang sebisa mungkin ia tahan selama perjalanan pun meledak.

"Daichan _no_ _baka_!"

Satu tinjuan mendarat ke bantal yang berada dalam pelukan.

"Dasar tidak berperasaan! _Ganguro_ menyebalkan!"

Tinjuan berikutnya pun menyusul tidak kalah cepatnya.

" _Hiks ..._ Daichan—"

Ponsel Momoi kembali berbunyi untuk kedua kalinya. Isak tangis yang semula meledak-ledak seolah dapat dihentikan sementara hanya untuk melihat siapa yang kembali membuat ponselnya berbunyi.

Dan nama yang tertera di layar membuat Momoi mengerjap beberapa kali sebelum mengangkat panggilan tersebut.

Menghapus air mata yang mengalir serta berdeham untuk menetralkan suaranya, Momoi pun menempelkan ponsel ke telinganya.

" _Moshi moshi? Kichan? Doushita no?_ "

' _Ah, Momocchi! Bagaimana kencan dengan Kurokocchinya ssu? Eh— Momocchi bisa mengangkat telepon ini berarti Kurokocchi sedang tidak ada di sana kah?'_

Deretan pertanyaan dari Kise digunakan Momoi untuk mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk bersandar lengkap dengan bantal dalam pelukan.

" _Hiks_ ... Kichan—"

' _E-eeeh?! Momocchi kenapa terisak begitu ssu? Ada yang terjadi kah?'_

Beberapa menit selanjutnya dihabiskan untuk menceritakan kronologis kejadian yang dialami Momoi sejak beberapa puluh menit yang lalu. Kise sesekali merespon ceritanya dengan dehaman atau menanyakan kejelasan atas suatu kejadian dalam cerita Momoi.

Sampai pada akhirnya cerita Momoi mencapai bagian penutup.

' _Etto, Momocchi ... bukankah Aominecchi sedang berusaha menghiburmu saat itu ssu?'_

"Eh?" Momoi mengerjapkan matanya mendengar ucapan Kise. "Ma-maksud Kichan?"

' _Hora, Momocchi sendiri bukan yang paling tahu ssu kalau harga diri Aominecchi itu tinggi jadi ia tidak bisa langsung menunjukkan apa yang hendak dimaksud begitu saja. Meski kasar dan ketus begitu, tapi Aominecchi sebenarnya hanya tidak ingin melihat Momocchi bersedih ssu.'_

"Aomine-kun ... tidak mau melihatku bersedih?" ulang Momoi terhadap kata-kata Kise.

' _Sou yo, Momocchi. Malah sejak dulu Aominecchi sudah seperti itu ssu.'_

"Sejak dulu?"

Mendengar respon Momoi yang terkesan tidak percaya atas pernyataannya, Kise menarik napas sejenak untuk memulai penjelasannya pada Momoi.

' _Momocchi ingat saat kita belanja? Aominecchi selalu sigap soal segala hal tentang Momocchi tanpa Momocchi sadari ssu. Di SMP saja saat Momocchi tersandung, Aominecchi yang menangkap Momocchi. Begitu juga saat kemarin kita memilih sepatu ssu. Ketika kita mengira Aominecchi kabur, di saat kita menemukannya Aominecchi malah memberikan boneka beruang pada Momocchi ssu.'_

Mendengar satu per satu pernyataan Kise membuat Momoi semakin tenggelam pada pikirannya. Benar juga, Momoi ingat bahwa Aomine melakukan semua itu.

' _Ah, bahkan waktu SMP Aominecchi pasti selalu datang saat ada yang berusaha menggoda Momocchi!'_

Momoi mengangguk—membenarkan perkataan Kise meski ia tahu pemuda itu tak bisa melihatnya. Ia beberapa kali berada dalam situasi diganggu oleh orang-orang yang dia kenal, entah itu di lapangan basket, _game center,_ festival musim panas, dan masih banyak lagi. Dan di kala itu, **Aomine selalu datang** **untuknya** —meski Aomine sendiri tidak pernah mengatakannya dengan jelas.

"Kichan benar." ungkapnya.

' _Haaaah— sejujurnya aku penasaran sejak awal. Apa karena kalian terbiasa bersama, Momocchi dan Aominecchi sama sama tidak menyadarinya?'_

"Eh? Menyadari apa ...?"

' _Aominecchi membutuhkan Momocchi, begitu juga sebaliknya. Kesampingkan fakta kalau kalian satu sekolah, bukankah yang selama ini ada di sisi Momocchi itu adalah Aominecchi?'_

"Aomine-kun ... selalu di sisiku." gumam Momoi pelan. Sekilas kembali terngiang teriakan Aomine dalam pikirannya.

' _Aku bukan Tetsu!'_

Menghembuskan napas perlahan, Momoi kembali memfokuskan diri pada telepon dari Kise.

"Kichan, _arigatou_."

Syukurlah ada Kise yang membantunya mengingat bahwa semua ini bukan salah Aomine.

' _Douitashimashite ssu. Cepat berbaikan dengan Aominecchi ya, Momocchi.'_

" _Un! Wakatta._ "

' _Kalau begitu aku tutup sambungannya di sini ya, Momocchi. Jaa na.'_

" _Jaa ne,_ Kichan."

Dan tombol berwarna merah ditekan.

Momoi menolehkan kepalanya dan melihat boneka beruang yang didapatkannya dari Aomine.

"Daichan ..."

Ia kembali menyambar tasnya dan bergegas menuju luar. Untuk pertama kalinya, Momoi bersyukur atas fakta bahwa rumahnya dan Aomine hanya berpisah beberapa blok.

Ia harus menemui Aomine secepatnya, kemudian meminta maaf pada pemuda itu. Ketika dipikirkan kembali, perkataan Momoi sebelumnya pasti sudah melukai perasaan Aomine.

" _Daichan tidak peka!"_

" _Daichan selalu mementingkan egonya sendiri."_

Semakin Momoi mengingatnya, maka ia pun semakin larut dengan perasaan bersalahnya.

' _Aominecchi sebenarnya hanya tidak ingin melihat Momocchi bersedih ssu.'_

Kalau saja Kise tidak mengatakan hal tersebut pada dirinya, Momoi tidak akan pernah menyadarinya.

"Satsuki _no_ _baka_! Kalau bukan kau, siapa lagi yang mau memahami _basuke baka_ satu itu—" gerutunya pada diri sendiri.

Usai berlari selama kurang dari lima menit lamanya, Momoi pun sampai di depan kediaman Aomine. Dengan tergesa-gesa, ia menekan tombol bel.

Tidak membutuhkan waktu lama sampai pintu tersebut terbuka dan menampakkan sosok yang sudah lama ia kenal.

" _Obasan,_ Daichan _wa_?" tanya Momoi masih dengan napas tersegal-segalnya.

"Daiki?" Nyonya Aomine menatap sejenak gadis yang sudah lama berteman dengan putra sulungnya itu. "Daiki belum kembali sejak pergi sejam yang lalu, Satsuki-chan."

"Eh? Daichan ... belum kembali?"

.

.

' _Sou yo. Bukannya Daiki bersamamu, Satsuki-chan?'_

Jawaban yang diberikan oleh Nyonya Aomine memperburuk suasana hati Momoi. Ia yang semula berniat menemui Aomine untuk meminta maaf kini menjadi kalang kabut memikirkan di mana kemungkinan Aomine berada saat ini.

Ia memang bisa memprediksinya, namun tiba-tiba saja ia teringat dengan pengalaman ketika mencari Aomine dengan Imayoshi dan Sakurai.

' _Aku selalu satu langkah dibelakang Daichan saat itu.'_ batin Momoi. Ia menoleh ke sekelilingnya dan ia selalu menemukan keramaian di sana.

"Terakhir kali aku bertemu dengannya itu satu jam yang lalu. Dalam jangka waktu tersebut dan ... dengan kondisi penuh amarah karenaku, kemungkinan ia berada—"

Momoi melanjutkan gumamannya sendiri sambil terus berjalan cepat.

"Lalu setelah dari sana, maka tempat selanjutnya adalah—"

Langkah kaki Momoi melambat. Sampai di saat kecepatannya mencapai nol, ia mengubah arah kakinya menuju timur sebesar sembilan puluh derajat dan kembali meningkatkan kecepatan larinya.

' _Uh ... kakiku sakit sekali.'_

Akibat memakai _heels_ yang dibelinya bersama Kise dan Aomine—dengan kata lain Momoi belum terbiasa dengan alas kaki tersebut—ditambah ia memaksakan diri untuk berjalan cepat, rasa sakit pun mulai Momoi rasakan dan hal tersebut membuatnya tidak nyaman.

Tempat yang dituju pun akhirnya berjarak sekitar sepuluh meter di depan Momoi setelah gadis _peach_ itu tetap mempertahankan ritme jalan cepatnya. Usai memasuki _gate_ , pandangannya langsung menyapu seisi daratan yang berada di sisi sungai.

" _Doko da ... Daichan ...?_ "

Rasa sakit di kaki semakin nyata. Namun apabila Momoi tidak bergegas, Aomine akan kembali satu langkah di depannya.

Sibuk berkeliling sambil menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri membuat Momoi menjadi kurang awas pada dirinya sendiri. Ia tidak menyadari langkah kakinya membawa dirinya menuju anak tangga menurun ke sungai. Ditambah pula dengan kondisi kakinya yang sudah menahan sakit terlalu lama, Momoi pun kehilangan keseimbangannya saat salah satu kakinya tanpa sadar menapak ke dataran yang lebih rendah.

"Hiiiiiii—!"

Terlalu panik karena dalam sekejap pandangannya berubah membuat Momoi tidak dapat sigap untuk membuat gerakan menahan keseimbangan menggunakan kaki yang satunya.

Mengulang kembali beberapa kejadian serupa yang dialaminya sejak lama—selain itu juga meniru adegan dalam _shoujo manga_ —muncul lah sosok yang menahan tubuhnya agar tidak terjatuh ke bawah.

Momoi melihat tangan kekar melingkari pinggangnya. Di kala ia menoleh untuk melihat sosok tersebut, kelopak mata Momoi perlahan melebar dengan sempurna.

Ia menemukan telaga _navy blue_ yang dicarinya.

"Daichan—"

" _Ttaku,_ apa yang kau pikirkan sampai tidak melihat jalan seperti itu, Satsuki."

Suara Aomine terkesan tidak menaruh minat, namun hal tersebut justru mengundang senyum di paras memikat hati Satsuki.

Aomine menarik pergelangan tangan Momoi hingga pada akhirnya figur bersurai _pink_ itu mendapatkan kembali keseimbangannya.

Momoi hanya menundukkan kepalanya. Ketika yang dicarinya sudah di depan mata, ia malah tidak tahu harus mulai bicara dari mana.

Ekor mata Aomine melirik sekilas ke wajah Momoi, akan tetapi karena tidak adanya respon apapun dari Momoi membuat pemuda itu berbalik dan berjalan menjauh.

" _Jaa._ "

"Ah!" Menyadari kembali ada jarak yang terpaut antara dirinya dengan Aomine, Momoi dengan cepat meraih jaket yang dikenakan pemuda tersebut. " _Matte yo,_ Daichan!"

Dan Aomine berhenti melangkah karena suara gadis _pink_ itu.

" _Nan dayo,_ Satsuki?"

Ia melirik Momoi dengan setengah minat.

"Ng ... _gomen ne,_ Daichan."

Momoi semakin menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam.

"Hah? Untuk apa?"

" _Etto_ ," melirik takut-takut sepasang netra _navy blue_ , Momoi menengguk ludah dalam kerongkongannya, "karena aku sudah mengatakan bahwa Daichan tidak peka, mementingkan diri sendiri, otak udang—"

Setiap Momoi mengulang satu tuduhannya pada Aomine, maka suaranya menjadi semakin bergetar.

"Satsuki." panggil Aomine menghentikan perkataan Momoi.

Lawan bicaranya memberikan respon dengan sedikit mengadahkan wajah.

"Kau—" Jantung Momoi berpacu cepat menunggu lanjutan kata-kata tersebut. "sedari tadi berlari dengan wajah berantakan seperti itu?"

"Eh?"

Matanya mengerjap beberapa kali.

" _Hora_ , lihat saja bagaimana rupamu."

Momoi mengeluarkan cermin yang ada di dalam tasnya. Dan ketika ia melihat pantulan dirinya—

" _Heeeeeeeee?!_ "

—Momoi menjerit.

.

.

" _Ttaku,_ sebenarnya apa yang kau pikirkan, Satsuki?"

Aomine menghela napas, ia lelah melihat kelakuan Momoi yang kadang terlalu kalang kabut seperti ini. _Sasuga, A gata_.

"A-aku 'kan fokus mencari Daichan," ungkap Momoi, "ingin minta maaf padamu dan juga mengatakan sesuatu."

Momoi kembali mendengar helaan napas berat Aomine.

"Ya sudah, cepat katakan." balas Aomine.

Mengepalkan kedua tangan kemudian mengangkat wajahnya sehingga dapat menatap lurus Aomine. Momoi mengatur napasnya sambil memejamkan mata.

"Daichan," manajer klub basket Touou Gakuen itu memberi jeda sejenak. "Terima kasih karena selalu bersama denganku selama ini."

Aomine melayangkan pertanyaan lewat sorot matanya pada sepasang manik sakura yang menatap serius pada dirinya. Mengapa tiba-tiba dalam kurun waktu sejam, gadis yang semula membentaknya menjadi mengatakan hal dramatis semacam ini?

"Apa maksud—"

"Mungkin aku menganggap kebersamaan kita itu wajar, jadi aku tidak pernah menyadari bahwa Daichan ada bersamaku." Senyum getir ditunjukkan. "Oleh karena itu, aku seperti tidak menghargai keberadaanmu, padahal Daichan sudah banyak membantuku."

Apa itu berarti Momoi mulai melihat ke arahnya? Pada dirinya?

' _Tunggu, kenapa aku jadi peduli soal hal ini?'_

"Daichan selalu membantuku kalau aku terjatuh, bukan?" Momoi kembali menunjukkan senyumnya—berbeda dengan yang sebelumnya. " _Etto_ ... Daichan juga melindungiku ketika aku diganggu—"

"Itu hanya kebetulan lewat saja."

" _Hai hai_ ," Momoi mengiyakan saja argumen Aomine, ia tidak mau kembali memancing perdebatan. "Daichan selalu menemaniku ke mana pun aku mau saat akhir pekan, sesekali mentraktirku makan, lalu Daichan—"

Jemarinya bergerak selagi menghitung.

"Pfft—"

Merasa bahwa ia mendapat respon yang tidak semestinya, Momoi langsung mengalihkan pandangannya kembali ke pemuda _tan_ tersebut.

"Daichan kenapa malah tertawa? _Mouuu_!"

" _Warui na,_ " tidak mau menutupi tawanya, Aomine membalas pandangan Momoi. "Coretan di wajahmu itu membuat kata-katamu menjadi aneh, Satsuki."

"Ini bukan coretan, Daichan!" Momoi berkelit untuk membela diri. Ah, ia benar-benar melupakan soal riasannya yang agak berantakan.

" _Hora yo,_ " Entah sejak kapan Aomine sudah melepas jaketnya dan melemparkannya ke kepala Momoi. "Tutup wajahmu dengan itu. Kita akan ke wastafel yang ada di sebelah sana."

Dan Aomine berjalan menuju tempat yang ia maksud.

" _Mou~_ Daichan ini ..."

Momoi mengikutinya dari belakang, lengkap dengan jaket Aomine yang menutupi rambutnya.

"Lagian kau ini," Aomine kembali angkat bicara, "untuk apa repot-repot memakai riasan, baju, dan sepatu yang merepotkan itu. Penampilanmu yang biasa sudah cukup, Satsuki."

"Eh?"

Momoi sedikit mendongakkan wajah agar dapat melihat paras Aomine, sekalipun itu dari belakang.

' _Daichan ...'_

.

.

Usai menghapus riasan yang tidak dibutuhkan—menurut Aomine—di wastafel terdekat, keduanya berjalan menjauhi area tersebut dan kembali menuju jalan perkotaan. Aomine berada setengah meter di depan Momoi. Di sisi lain, gadis bersurai _pink_ mengikuti langkah kaki _ace_ dari klub basket Touou Gakuen tersebut.

"Ah, Daichan," panggil Momoi, "jaketmu ...?"

Jaket yang berwarna senada dengan helaian rambut Aomine disodorkan.

"Hm."

Aomine mengambilnya tanpa memberikan respon lebih lanjut.

' _Daichan masih marah kah?'_ tanya Momoi dalam hati. _'Apa harus aku yang bicara duluan? Ah, tapi—'_

Aomine menyadari kerutan di kening Momoi. Ia tahu bahwa gadis belia itu tengah memikirkan hal yang tak berguna dalam sudut pandangnya—Momoi sedang memikirkan sesuatu secara berlebihan maksudnya.

Memikirkan bagaimana cara membuka percakapan, Momoi menoleh ke sekeliling untuk mendapatkan ide. Dan dirinya malah menemukan surai merah menyala yang ia kenal tak jauh dari gerbang masuk sebuah rumah sakit yang kebetulan ia dan Aomine lewati.

"Kagamin?!" pekiknya terkejut. "Kalau begitu, jangan-jangan—"

Manik sakuranya memindai cepat tempat di sekitar Kagami. Sesuai dugaannya, ia menemukan Kuroko tak jauh dari pemuda tinggi tersebut.

"Tetsu-kuuun!"

Momoi berlari melewati Aomine dan berhenti tepat di hadapan Kuroko. Pandangan Aomine menggelap sepersekian detik mendapati punggung kecil sahabat masa kecilnya menjauh darinya.

"Mo-momoi?! Aomine?! Kenapa ... kalian berdua—"

Kagami menatap bergantian antara Momoi yang kini menggenggam tangan Kuroko dan Aomine yang berjalan mendekati mereka. Ia melirik Aomine sekilas sebelum atensinya kembali menuju sang manajer klub basket Touou Gakuen.

"A-ah, seperti biasa aku habis berkeliling dengan Aomine-kun." jelas Momoi kepada Kagami disertai tawa canggung. "Dibandingkan itu, kenapa Tetsu-kun dan Kagamin ada di sini? Jangan-jangan neneknya Tetsu-kun dirawat di sini?!"

Kuroko mengangguk sekali.

" _Sou desu,_ Momoi-san." Kemudian ia menatap Momoi dan Aomine bergantian. "Apa Momoi-san dan Aomine-kun mau bertemu dengan beliau?" tawar Kuroko.

Binar di sorot mata Momoi berkilauan dalam waktu singkat.

"Tentu saja!"

.

.

Dan di sinilah Aomine, terbawa dalam arus yang diciptakan oleh Momoi Satsuki. Berbeda dengan Momoi yang bercerita dengan ceria bersama Nenek Kuroko, Aomine memilih bersandar pada di salah satu sisi dinding ruang rawat tersebut.

Kagami yang kebetulan diminta oleh Kuroko untuk menemani dirinya dan sang nenek hanya memperhatikan atmosfir antara Aomine, Kuroko, serta Momoi.

Dari dalam ruangan tersebut, sesekali terdengar tawa Momoi yang silih berganti dengan tawa Nenek Kuroko, sementara Kuroko sendiri sesekali tersenyum mendengar percakapan antara Momoi dengan neneknya.

Setelah beberapa waktu berlalu, Momoi izin pamit menuju toilet. Kagami menyusul menuju luar ruangan dengan alasan ingin pergi ke kantin rumah sakit.

Sebenarnya, tujuan Momoi ke toilet adalah untuk membasuh muka serta merapihkan penampilannya. Bagaimanapun, hari ini ia bertemu dengan salah satu anggota keluarga Kuroko. Ia harus memastikan tidak boleh ada kekurangan yang bisa merusak imejnya.

Sambil bersenandung pelan seusai merapihkan riasan, ia membuka pintu toilet. Tanpa diduga, Momoi menemukan Kagami bersandar tak jauh dari tempatnya.

"Kagamin ...?"

"Ah, Momoi. _Hanashi ga aru_."

"Eh?"

.

.

Ditinggal oleh Momoi dan Kagami, kini tersisa Kuroko, sang nenek, serta Aomine. Kuroko beranjak dari bangkunya yang berada tepat di sebelah ranjang, kemudian menghampiri Aomine.

"Aomine-kun?"

Aomine menoleh menanggapi panggilan dari Kuroko.

" _Ano,_ apa karena tahu bahwa hari ini aku batal pergi dengan Momoi-san, Aomine-kun akhirnya menemaninya jalan-jalan?" tanya pemuda bersurai _babyblue_ tersebut.

"Hah?" Tangan kembali dimasukan ke dalam saku celana. "Aku hanya kebetulan saja bertemu dengannya."

Jawaban Aomine terdengar tidak meyakinkan, terlebih Kuroko melihat bahwa Aomine melempar pandangan ke arah lain ketika menjawabnya. Jelas-jelas pemuda itu tidak mau membuat kontak mata.

"Begitukah?" Kuroko memberi jeda sesaat. "Tapi terima kasih, Aomine-kun. Meski Aomine-kun berkata begitu, karena bantuan dari Aomine-kun, Momoi-san terlihat ... baik-baik saja."

"Hm ... itu bukan apa-apa, Tetsu."

Aomine menatap jam yang ada di dalam ruangan.

"Ah, sudah waktunya untuk kembali. Tetsu, aku akan menemui Satsuki dan langsung pergi."

" _Wakarimashita,_ Aomine-kun. Terima kasih sudah mau berkunjung ke sini. Sampaikan terima kasihku juga pada Momoi-san."

Aomine mengangguk untuk mengiyakan, kemudian ia menghampiri Nenek Kuroko dengan canggung.

"Maaf kalau tadi Satsuki terlalu berisik, _Obaasan_." Aomine menggaruk pipinya kikuk dihadapan wanita yang sudah berusia lanjut tersebut.

"Aomine-kun kah?" Nenek Kuroko balas tersenyum hangat kepadanya. "Kau terlihat perhatian pada nona muda tadi." lanjutnya masih dengan senyuman.

"Tidak, itu—"

"Jaga baik-baik hubungan kalian." Nenek Kuroko menepuk pundak Aomine pelan. "Lalu, terima kasih juga karena sudah menjaga Tetsuya selama ini."

" _Iie_ —" Aomine menundukkan pandangannya. "Tetsu juga sudah banyak membantu kami."

.

.

" _Sore de_?" Momoi ikut menyandarkan dirinya di samping Kagami. "Apa yang ingin Kagamin bicarakan denganku?" tanya Momoi penasaran.

Dalam pandangan Momoi, Kagami terlihat masih ragu untuk mengatakannya.

" _Ano,_ apa Momoi menyadari kah bahwa—"

"Bahwa?"

Perkataan Kagami yang setengah-setengah seperti itu membuat Momoi semakin penasaran. Sebenarnya apa yang hendak _partner_ Kuroko katakan?

"Aomine ..."

"Aomine-kun? Ada apa dengannya?"

Respon Momoi yang sesuai dengan dugaan Kagami semakin meyakinkan dirinya bahwa Momoi memang tidak tahu apapun soal hal ini. Ia memang sama sekali tidak memiliki hubungan dengan masalah ini. Akan tetapi, hal yang ia lihat sebelumnya membuatnya ingin sedikit memberi bantuan—pencerahan—pada dua orang yang selama ini melabeli diri mereka dengan titel 'teman masa kecil'.

"Aomine ... dia menyukaimu? _... aa desu._ "

Sekujur tubuh Momoi tersengat dalam sekejap. Ia tidak pernah menduga bahwa Kagami akan mengucapkan hal semacam itu padanya.

" _Iya iya,_ " Momoi memberi gestur 'tidak' lewat ayunan tangannya. "Apa maksud Kagamin ini? Aomine-kun menyukaiku?"

Melihat Momoi yang malah tertawa kecil—seolah menanggap perkataan Kagami sebelumnya hanya guyonan belaka—menjadikan Kagami semakin bingung untuk menyampaikan pemikirannya.

" _Ano,_ Momoi. Aku juga tidak begitu mengerti soal ini, tapi aku serius. Aomine menyukaimu!"

Kagami mengulang pernyataannya kembali, terlebih yang kali ini terdengar lebih yakin dari sebelumnya. Momoi hanya mampu memberikan ekspresi ragu, ia bingung harus bereaksi seperti apa. Ia lelah menghadapi orang-orang yang salah paham akan hubungannya dengan Aomine.

"Momoi," Kagami berusaha mendapatkan atensi gadis dihadapannya—bukan dikarenakan maksud tertentu. "Aku melihatnya sendiri. Ketika kau menghampiri Kuroko di gerbang tadi, Aomine— dia terlihat terpukul ... _aa desu_."

"Aomine-kun? Terpukul? Itu tidak mungkin, Kagamin. Mustahil sekali."

"Astaga!"

Kagami kembali mempertanyakan apa Momoi benar-benar seorang manajer dengan spesialis analis data? Mengapa ia benar-benar tidak peka seperti ini? Di mana intuisi wanita yang biasa ia banggakan itu? Bagaimana mungkin ia tidak dapat menangkap perasaan yang ditunjukkan oleh teman masa kecilnya sendiri?

"Momoi, sikapmu itu yang membuat Aomine juga menyangkalnya! Argh, ada apa dengan kalian ini?!" Kagami menjerit frustasi.

"Kagamin!" teriak Momoi. "Semua itu tidak benar. Dalam pandangan Aomine-kun, aku ini hanya seseorang yang selalu mengikutinya dan mengganggunya. Kami memang sudah mengenal satu sama lain sejak lama, mungkin itu yang membuat orang-orang menjadi salah paham. Kagamin sendiri tahu, 'kan? Orang yang aku sukai adalah Tetsu-kun, bukan Aomine-kun."

"Tapi, Momoi—"

" _Mou,_ Kagamin bersikap aneh! Kenapa sebegitu bersikerasnya mengatakan bahwa Aomine-kun menyukaiku?!" Momoi berkacak pinggang sambil bersidekap. "Waktu itu pun Kagamin bertanya mengapa aku peduli jika Aomine-kun sampai membenciku padahal yang aku sukai adalah Tetsu-kun." lanjutnya.

"Sudahlah, Kagamin. Ayo kita kembali."

Tidak mau memperpanjang perdebatan, Momoi sudah berbalik mendahului Kagami.

' _Aku tahu Aomine-kun selalu bersamaku, tapi itu 'kan sebagai teman!'_ gerutu Momoi dalam hatinya.

.

.

" _Orang yang aku sukai adalah Tetsu-kun, bukan Aomine-kun"_

Bertepatan dengan kalimat tersebut berakhir, Aomine membalikkan langkahnya dan meninggalkan koridor tempat Momoi dan Kagami berdebat.

 _Di mata Momoi hanya ada Kuroko_ seorang.

Itu memang kenyataannya, bukan? Seharusnya Aomine paling memahami hal tersebut dari dulu.

.

.

Pintu ruang rawat Nenek Kuroko dibuka. Momoi dan Kagami hanya mendapati dua orang bermarga Kuroko di dalamnya.

"Eh? Aomine-kun?" tanya Momoi sambil melangkah masuk ke dalam ruangan.

Kuroko menoleh mendengar suara yang dikenalnya itu.

"Momoi-san?"

Dan ia juga menemukan Kagami menyusul masuk setelah Momoi

" _Ano_ , Aomine-kun tadi bilang ingin menemui Momoi-san kemudian langsung pulang bersama. Kalian tidak saling bertemu kah?"

Momoi bertukar pandang dengan Kagami sejenak—bagaimanapun sedari tadi ia bersama Kagami—sebelum kembali menatap Kuroko.

"Tidak, aku sama sekali tidak bertemu dengannya."

Melihat adanya kejanggalan, Momoi pun segera mengeluarkan ponselnya dan menghubungi nomer Aomine. Namun nihil, Aomine sama sekali tidak mengangkat panggilan darinya.

' _Ada apa dengannya?'_

Momoi bertanya-tanya dalam hati. Usai mengetikkan pesan dan dikirimkan ke kontak Aomine, ia segera berbalik dan mengulas senyum ke tiga orang selain dirinya dalam ruangan tersebut.

"Kalau begitu aku mohon pamit untuk mencarinya. _Shitsureishimasu_."

Punggung ia bungkukkan untuk memberi hormat. Sebelum Momoi berbalik, suara Nenek Kuroko menahannya sejenak.

"Momoi-chan," Momoi menoleh dan mendapati Nenek Kuroko tersenyum padanya. "Kadang karena selalu melihat ke atas, kau mengabaikan apa yang ada didekatmu."

" _Hai_ ...?"

Momoi tidak paham dengan apa yang hendak disampaikan. Apanya yang melihat ke atas? Dan mengabaikan yang ada didekat ... apa yang dimaksud adalah dirinya?

"Kau tidak akan punya peluang jika terus melihat ke atas."

Itu adalah pesan terakhir yang Momoi dengar sebelum dirinya berlari keluar dari dalam ruangan.

.

.

Saat Momoi telah menempuh setengah perjalanan dari rumah sakit untuk pulang, sebuah pesan diterima.

* * *

 _ **From : Daichan**_

 _ **Subject :**_ _ **-**_

 _Rumah._

* * *

Alhasil, membaca balasan kelewat singkat dari Aomine membuat emosi Momoi kembali meledak.

"Apa-apaan sih Daichan ini?!" misuh Momoi sepanjang perjalanan.

Momoi tidak mengerti lagi dengan teman masa kecilnya itu. Dalam sehari ini, sudah berapa kali sikapnya berubah?

" _Otoko no ko tte taihen ne tsuyoi kuse ni sensai dattari~_ " senandung pelan Momoi dari sebuah lagu yang ia ketahui. Karena sudah ada kabar yang pasti soal keberadaan Aomine, ia berhenti untuk berlari di sepanjang trotar.

Kepalanya menengadah memandangi langit senja. Kembali terbayang perkataan Nenek Kuroko sebelumnya.

" _Kadang karena selalu melihat ke atas, kau mengabaikan apa yang ada didekatmu."_

Yang dimaksud itu pasti dirinya bukan? Terlalu fokus melihat ke atas dan mengabaikan yang ada didekat.

Kerutan samar terbentuk di kening, disusul dengan sorot mata sendu.

' _Kenapa semuanya berpikir bahwa Daichan—'_ Momoi langsung menggelengkan kepala dengan cepat. _'Sudahlah. Jangan dipikirkan, Satsuki.'_

.

.

Di hari berikutnya dengan latar sekolah mereka, Aomine mengabaikan eksistensi Momoi seharian penuh. Meski Momoi sudah meneriakinya, menghalaunya, dan melakukan segelintir hal lain, Aomine sama sekali tidak mau buka suara. Jangankan berbicara, menatap balik Momoi saja tidak mau dilakukannya.

"Anak itu—" Papan jalan yang semula berada dalam pelukan kini mulai diremas. "Seharian ini dia mengabaikanku. Menyebalkan sekali!"

Sakurai Ryou yang secara kebetulan berjalan di samping Momoi hanya bisa memberikan senyum maklum. Keduanya tengah berjalan menuju _gym_ untuk mengikuti kegiatan klub.

"Momoi-san, tenangkan dirimu."

"Bagaimana aku bisa tenang, Sakurai-kun?!" Momoi langsung menoleh cepat membuat Sakurai berjengit ketakutan. "Ahomine itu," geram Momoi. "dasar tidak berperasaan!"

"Aku tidak berperasaan?"

Mendengar sahutan dari suara _baritone_ yang khas, Momoi membalikkan badannya dan menatap Aomine tajam.

"Kau— seharian ini kau mengabaikanku, Aomine-kun!"

Aomine memilih tidak menjawab, pemuda itu malah melempar pandangannya ke arah lain.

"Aomine-kun, dengarkan aku!"

Merasa bahwa sebentar lagi akan terjadi adu mulut antara Aomine dan Momoi, Sakurai memundurkan langkahnya.

"Kau ini!" Momoi menghentakkan kakinya. "Sudah kemarin menghilang tiba-tiba, hari ini mengabaikanku tanpa alasan!"

Sakurai hendak mengatakan sesuatu untuk meredakan amarah manajer tim basket mereka. Tapi setiap kali ia hendak berbicara, Momoi sudah kembali memarahi Aomine.

"Padahal kemarin aku merasa bahwa Aomine-kun—"

"Aku apa, Satsuki?"

Nada bicara yang digunakan Aomine untuk memotong perkataannya sama seperti ketika mereka bertengkar sehari sebelumnya. Dengan air muka yang tidak dapat ditebak, Momoi menatap nanar pandangan Aomine yang menghunus tajam padanya.

"Aomine-kun ... ada apa denganmu sebenarnya?"

Momoi tidak mengerti, mengapa belakangan ini emosi pemuda _navy blue_ itu mengalami fluktuasi seperti ini. Semuanya menjadi jauh lebih merepotkan ketimbang masa di mana Aomine mulai kehilangan minatnya terhadap basket.

Bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Momoi, Aomine malah meresponnya dengan pertanyaan lain.

"Di antara mereka ada yang mengatakannya padamu bukan?" Sorot mata Aomine semakin gelap. "Tapi kau selalu menyangkalnya."

" _He_?" Momoi berusaha mencerna perkataan Aomine. Menyangkal?

Satu-satunya hal yang terus ia sangkal belakangan ini—karena baginya itu mustahil untuk terjadi—adalah perkara bahwa Aomine memiliki perasaan padanya.

' _Uso dayo ...? Daichan tidak mungkin—'_

"Habisnya itu tidak mungkin ... uhm,"

"Hooooo," Aomine menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman. Ada kesan merendahkan di san dan Momoi merasa tidak nyaman karenanya. "Jadi kau pikir **hanya kau** yang bisa merasakan hal semacam itu?"

Aomine mendengus kesal.

" **Orang bodoh** **seperti diriku ini** tidak bisa memiliki perasaan suka pada orang lain? Sebegitu konyolnya kah?"

Ia ingin mentertawakan dirinya sendiri. Baginya, sudah cukup ia menahan segala letupan emosi yang telah ditahannya ... entah sejak kapan rasa kesal ini mulai mengganggunya.

"Tidak," sanggah Momoi cepat, "bukan begitu maksudku—"

" _Wakatta yo,_ Satsuki." Aomine membalikkan tubuhnya. "Terus saja kau mengejar Tetsu, mau kau pindah ke Seirin sekalipun aku tidak peduli."

Perkataan dingin Aomine menjadi pisau bermata tajam yang mengoyak hati Momoi tanpa mengenal belas kasih.

"Aomine-kun!"

Dan di saat Momoi hendak meraih lengan pemuda itu untuk menghentikannya, Aomine menepis kasar tangan Momoi.

" **Jangan pernah menunjukkan wajah jelekmu itu lagi.** " ujar Aomine penuh dengan penekanan pada setiap kata.

Hati Momoi mencelos, ia masih tidak percaya atas perkataan Aomine—terlebih pengungkapan mengenai suatu fakta secara tidak langsung. Kakinya melangkah mundur sambil menggelengkan kepalanya dengan gemetar. Kedua tangannya menutup celah mulut yang kehabisan kata-kata.

Setitik cairan bening mengalir menuruni pipinya, Momoi memutar langkah kakinya dan berlari menjauh—bukan ke arah _gym_ —diiringi dengan isak tangis yang dapat Aomine maupun Sakurai dengar.

Ikatan yang selama ini dijalin sejak keduanya masih kanak-kanak itu pun terputus setelah mengalami serangkaian kejadian yang menarik-ulur perasaan di antara mereka.

.

.

" _Well, Momoi will probably be shaken by that other guy."_

— _Akashi Seijuurou [Replace plus ch 4.5]_

.

.

Sore itu, seluruh anggota tim basket Seirin merasakan apa yang dinamakan _deja vu_. Momoi berdiri di pintu _gym_ mereka dengan air muka mendung—untuk kejadian hari ini _minus_ hujan sesungguhnya di luar sana.

Kuroko yang semula hendak memberikan _pass_ pada permainan _three on three_ yang diadakan, selama beberapa saat hanya memandangi kedatangan tidak terduga Momoi.

"Momoi-san?"

"Tetsu-kun, _doushiyou ..._?" suara Momoi bergetar melafalkan dua kata tersebut. "Aomine-kun benar-benar membenciku saat ini."

Dan setetes air mata kembali membasahi pipi putih gadis itu seiring melengkungnya sebuah senyum pahit di paras cantiknya.

.

.

Ini kedua kalinya Momoi datang dan membicarakan topik soal Aomine membenci gadis berparas manis itu, meski yang kali ini Momoi tampak lebih yakin dari sebelumnya.

"Momoi-san, tenangkan dirimu." ujar Kuroko. Ia sudah meminta izin kepada _kantoku_ —Aida Riko—untuk berbicara dengan Momoi. "Aomine-kun tidak mungkin membencimu."

" **Aku serius** , Tetsu-kun." balas Momoi penuh penekanan. "Kali ini Aomine-kun ... dia benar-benar marah padaku."

Momoi kembali terisak pelan. Kuroko mengambil inisiatif untuk mengusap puncak kepala gadis itu—berusaha menenangkan.

Sejujurnya Kuroko bingung harus berkata apa, ia belum bisa memahami sepenuhnya kondisi yang terjadi. Oleh karena itu, sebagai langkah awal ia erusaha mengumpulkan informasi perihal penyebab marahnya Aomine.

"Pasti ada alasannya bukan sehingga Aomine-kun marah?" tanya Kuroko to the point.

"Dia marah karena," perkataan Momoi terputus. Ia berpikir ulang untuk memberitahukannya pada Kuroko atau tidak.

Apa ia harus memberitahu bahwa ada seseorang yang menyukainya dihadapan orang yang ia sukai?

Tidak. Momoi tidak bisa mengatakannya.

"Aomine-kun ... dia marah karena aku menyangkal suatu hal tentangnya."

Tanda tanya besar muncul dalam benak Kuroko. Hal seperti apa yang menyebabkan Aomine sampai marah besar pada seseorang yang sudah lama mengenal dirinya?

Kuroko menyadari bahwa beberapa anggota tim basket Seirin sedang memandangi dirinya dan Momoi dengan tatapan penasaran. Namun, Kuroko tidak bisa membiarkan mereka mengetahuinya. Bagaimanapun ini masalah pribadi Momoi.

Sang _phantom sixth man_ memilih untuk kembali melihat air muka manajer tim basket Touou, apakah ada perubahan atau tidak. Sorot matanya masih sendu—sama seperti sebelumnya.

"Kalau begitu aku akan coba jelaskan pada Aomine-kun bahwa Momoi-san tidak bermaksud membuatnya marah, benar bukan?"

Sebuah jalan keluar ditawarkan. Momoi jelas menolaknya.

"Tidak! Jangan, Tetsu-kun!"

Kuroko sama sekali tidak tahu soal masalah mereka. Kalau dipikir ulang, mengapa ia malah lari ke Seirin seperti ini? Padahal dengan lari dan bertemu dengan Kuroko tidak dapat menyelesaikan apapun.

Pada akhirnya, sama seperti kejadian sebelumnya, Kuroko menawarkan diri untuk mengantar Momoi pulang dengan alasan 'Aomine-kun pasti sedang cemas mencari Momoi-san saat ini.'

Momoi sudah tahu jawaban bahwa itu tidak mungkin. Aomine marah besar padanya, bahkan pemuda itu sampai mengatakan sudah tidak peduli lagi.

Akan tetapi agar tidak membuat Kuroko khawatir, Momoi mengangguk setuju dan membiarkan Kuroko mengantarnya sampai di jalan yang sama seperti sebelumnya.

.

.

Hari pun berganti.

Meski tidak terucap oleh kata-kata, namun atmosfer perang dingin antara Momoi dan Aomine rupanya disadari oleh setiap member tim basket yang berada dalam _gym_. Terima kasih kepada Sakurai yang sudah mau menjadi tumbal untuk menarik monster pemalas itu agar mau datang latihan—karena Momoi sendiri menolak untuk menjemput pemuda _tan_ itu.

Wakamatsu yang kini telah menjabat sebagai Kapten—menggantikan Imayoshi—hanya bisa memandang bingung pada _ace_ dan manajer tim. Biasanya manajer mereka akan berisik mengomeli Aomine—setidaknya, minimal ada interaksi di antara keduanya.

Akan tetapi, hari ini ... keduanya seolah-olah memasang jarak. Apabila mereka berpapasan sekalipun, Aomine bersikap layaknya tidak melihat eksistensi Momoi. Di sisi lain, Momoi malah membuang pandangannya menatap lantai _gym_.

"Oi, Sakurai." panggilnya pada Sakurai yang tengah dalam posisi siap menembak bola. "Ada apa dengan mereka berdua?" tanyanya penuh selidik.

" _Etto— sumimasen_! Aku juga tidak begitu mengetahuinya, tetapi kemarin mereka berdebat panjang. Ah, tapi aku tidak bermaksud untuk menguping. _Sumimasen, sumimasen_ —"

" _Hai hai,_ berhentilah minta maaf dan kembali latihan!"

Setidaknya Wakamatsu mendapat sedikit pencerahan soal apa yang terjadi antara Momoi dan Aomine meski telinganya dikorbankan harus mendengar kata _'sumimasen'_ berulang.

' _Kalau soal berdebat ... mereka memang melakukannya setiap hari bukan?'_

Merasa bahwa perang dingin antara dua anggotanya bukan merupakan masalah yang besar, Wakamatsu pun memilih untuk mengabaikannya.

.

.

Awalnya begitu. Wakamatsu masih memberi toleransi ketika di hari berikutnya perang dingin masih berlangsung.

Namun ketika perang dingin yang dimaksud mulai memasuki durasi satu minggu, lama-kelamaan ia sendiri juga tidak tahan. Bukannya tanpa alasan, semua ini mempengaruhi kinerja sang manajer.

Pernah suatu hari, di saat Momoi hendak menemui pelatih mereka di gedung utama, gadis itu bukannya melangkah keluar lewat pintu gedung olahraga namun malah menabrak dindingnya. Alhasil suara benturan yang cukup keras tersebut menarik perhatian seisi _gym_.

Meski setelah kejadian itu Momoi hanya tertawa canggung kemudian berkata bahwa dirinya tidak apa-apa, tetap saja hal tersebut tergolong aneh.

Bagaimana bisa manajer mereka yang teliti itu sampai sebegitu cerobohnya tidak melihat dinding di depannya? Pasti ada alasan tertentu di baliknya, bukan?

Wakamatsu hanya bisa menggaruk kepalanya frustasi. Ia tidak bisa membiarkan hal ini terus berlanjut. Minggu depan mereka akan mengadakan latihan tanding dengan sekolah lain. Mereka harus membuat persiapan semaksimal mungkin, jangan sampai ada setitik pun celah yang berpotensial menimbulkan gangguan. Terlebih salah satunya menyangkut _ace_ mereka. Aomine memang tidak terlihat terganggu atas semua ini, justru malah sang manajer yang limbung.

Bicara soal manajer, di mana sosok gadis berambut gulali itu? Sudah satu jam berlalu sejak Pelatih memintanya membeli beberapa keperluan di toserba yang berjarak sepuluh menit berjalan kaki dari Touou, seharusnya dia sudah kembali bukan?

Pandangan beralih pada tetes air yang terlihat dari pintu _gym_ yang dibiarkan terbuka. Ah, sejak kapan hujan? Wakamatsu sendiri tidak menyadarinya. Terlebih hujan kali ini disertai angin yang berhembus kencang.

Baru saja Wakamatsu hendak kembali melanjutkan latihannya, bayangan seseorang berlari menuju luar _gym_ menghentikannya.

"OI, AOMINE! MAU KE MANA KAU?!"

Sayangnya, teriakan Wakamatsu tidak digubris sedikit pun oleh si pemuda berkulit _tan_. Emosi sang Kapten pun naik mencapai ubun-ubun.

"Ahomine _—_ "

Akan tetapi ucapannya terpotong oleh suara Sakurai yang menyahut dari samping.

" _A-ano,_ Aomine-san tampaknya ingin menjemput Momoi-san." begitu kata Sakurai.

Untuk kali ini, Wakamatsu akan memaafkan Aomine. Setidaknya, ia menjadi tidak perlu repot-repot memikirkan bagaimana cara untuk memperbaiki suasana dalam tim.

.

.

Entah sudah berapa lama Momoi berdiri di depan toserba, diikuti dengan helaan napas yang berulang. Manik _peach_ -nya menatap sendu derasnya hujan, sesekali bergulir pada kantong belanjaan yang tidak bisa dibilang sedikit.

Aroma hujan— _petrichor_ —mulai mempengaruhi dirinya, memicu timbulnya beberapa kenangan yang selama ini tertimbun dalam memori terdalam. Momoi memang pernah mendengar bahwa aroma hujan dapat merangsang suatu hal yang dikenal dengan sebutan _flashback_.

Namun mengapa, dari sekian banyak kenangan masa lalunya, mengapa yang terbesit dalam benaknya selalu tentang Aomine?

"Pasti karena sudah seminggu ini aku tidak bicara dengannya."

Helaan napas kembali lolos, melepas satu kebahagiaan miliknya.

 _Aomine kah._

Momoi mulai mengingat banyak hal, mulai dari masa kecilnya dengan Aomine yang Momoi sendiri bahkan lupa dari mana semuanya bermula. Yang Momoi tahu, dirinya sering menemani sosok itu mencari udang karang, bermain basket, bahkan sampai mencari jangkrik di ladang.

Momoi terkekeh mengingat semua itu. Tak lama kemudian tawa tersebut luntur, hilang ditelan simfoni hujan turun yang membasahi bumi.

Semua itu kini hanya kenangan. Aomine yang seperti itu tak akan ditemukannya lagi. Ia sudah menyia-nyiakannya. Sejahat itulah dirinya pada seseorang yang sama sekali ia tidak sadari telah memberikan perhatian padanya.

Momoi tidak bisa menyalahkan Aomine semacam, 'Salah sendiri tidak berterus terang padaku!' atau sebagainya. Setiap orang memiliki caranya tersendiri bukan dalam menyampaikan atensi maupun afeksi mereka pada orang lain?

"Satsuki!"

Pundak Momoi tersentak.

Gawat. Sepertinya ia terlalu banyak memikirkan Aomine akibat _petrichor_ , lantas ia sampai berhalusinasi mendengar suara yang seminggu ini berhenti memanggil namanya.

"Oi, Satsuki!"

Untuk kedua kalinya, Momoi mendengar suara Aomine memanggil namanya.

' _Astaga, Kamisama. Aku memang salah, jadi tolong hentikan halusi—'_

"Satsuki!"

Dan ketika ia mendengar derap langkah kaki yang tersamar suara hujan, barulah Momoi menengadahkan wajahnya dan melihat ke depannya, di mana ada sesosok pemuda memegang payung pada salah satu tangannya.

Yang lebih utama, pemuda itu berlari ke arahnya.

' _Daichan ...? Nande?'_

"Satsuki!"

Aomine berlari menembus tirai hujan yang terbentuk dari batas atap toserba dan berhenti tepat satu meter dihadapan Momoi. Ia melihat sosok yang ditujunya itu menatap dirinya seolah-olah masih meyakinkan diri bahwa yang berada dihadapannya benar-benar seorang Aomine Daiki.

"Da—" Mulut itu mulai berucap. "Daichan, kau ... basah kuyup!"

Tanpa berpikir lama, Momoi bergegas mengambil handuk kecil yang ada di kantung belanjaan dan meletakkannya ke puncak kepala Aomine.

' _Meski matanya selalu tertuju pada Tetsu, tapi Satsuki ...'_

Aomine membiarkannya, ia diam dan memperhatikan ekspresi panik Momoi yang tengah mengusap kasar helaian rambutnya.

"Kenapa ...?" lirih Momoi. Ia mempertemukan pandangannya dengan Aomine. "Bukankah Daichan sendiri yang bilang bahwa kau berhenti peduli padaku?"

" _Aa,_ aku memang bilang begitu."

Aomine meletakkan payungnya—yang sebenarnya milik Sakurai—di lantai, kemudian tangannya menggenggam tangan Momoi yang masih memegang handuk pada bagian ubun-ubunnya.

"Tapi kau tidak bisa disingkirkan begitu saja." lanjut Aomine. "Mau berapa lama lagi kau menghantuiku, Satsuki?"

 _Tes_

Momoi tidak kuasa menahan air mata yang mengalir melewati pipinya. Tetesan air mata lainnya pun menyusul tak kalah cepat seiring dengan kedua bahunya bergetar menahan isak tangis.

" _Gomennasai_."

Hanya kata-kata itu yang Momoi rapal berulang kali. Setelah Aomine secara mengejutkan muncul dihadapannya, lalu mengatakan hal yang memacu detak jantungnya, Momoi tidak tahu harus berkata seperti apa lagi.

Saat ia merasakan tangan Aomine menepuk-nepuk pelan punggungnya, tangis Momoi pun pecah. Ia memutar tubuhnya sembilan puluh derajat dari Aomine.

"Aku tidak pernah membayangkan Daichan ... akan seperti itu."

"Mmm."

Aomine masih menepuk pundaknya dari samping.

"Selama ini, mataku hanya tertuju pada Tetsu-kun."

"Hm."

"Pa-pasti aneh, jika tiba-tiba ... Daichan dan aku—"

" _Wakatta yo_ , Satsuki."

"Tapi, Daichan!"

Momoi bersikukuh hendak menyampaikan argumennya.

 _CTAK_

Namun, Aomine tidak membiarkannya. _Ace_ kebanggaan Touou Gakuen itu malah menyentil kening Momoi sebagai usaha agar mulut gadis itu berhenti berceloteh.

Kedua telapak tangan menyilang menutupi kening, reaksi yang biasa dilakukan oleh sebagian orang.

"Daichan ... _nande?_ " tanya Momoi.

Ia bingung. Ia ingin menyampaikan pendapatnya. Ia ingin menjelaskan soal apa yang ia pikirkan.

Ia ingin memperjelas semuanya tentang dirinya dan Aomine.

"Singkat saja, Satsuki." Kepala Aomine menunduk untuk mempertemukan pandangannya dengan Momoi yang menoleh padanya. "Kau sudah mengetahui semuanya. Jadi, apa tindak lanjutmu?"

"Tindak lanjutku ...?" Momoi mengulang pertanyaan Aomine.

Benar juga. Sekarang ia tahu bahwa Aomine memiliki perasaan padanya.

Eh? Tapi apa benar bahwa yang Aomine rasakan adalah perasaan semacam _itu_?

"Tu-tunggu, Daichan. Daichan sendiri memangnya benar-benar—"

"Jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan, Satsuki." potong Aomine.

"Aku tidak mengalihkan pembicaraan!" balas Momoi sedikit berteriak. "A-aku hanya memastikan saja."

Pandangan pun dibuang ke arah percikan air dari tetesan hujan. Samar-samar, Aomine melihat rona merah menghiasi pipi sahabatnya itu, jangan lupakan juga fakta bahwa salah satu pipinya sedikit menggembung.

Kembali lagi ke topik sebelumnya.

Sahabat? Mana mungkin Aomine akan membiarkannya.

"Satsuki."

Sudah berapa kali Aomine memanggil nama gadis _peach_ itu hari ini?

" _Nan dayo_ , Daichan?" Wajah Momoi bergerak perlahan untuk kembali menatap Aomine. "Kalau kau masih bertanya so—"

Sepersekian detik setelahnya, pupil mata Momoi melebar usai menyadari dekatnya wajah Aomine dengannya. Selain itu, sejak kapan tangan Aomine menggenggang pergelangan tangannya?!

Tiga detik lamanya Momoi merasakan hembusan napas Aomine menyapa wajahnya. Di detik selanjutnya, ia melihat cengiran Aomine seolah meledeknya.

" _Warui na,_ Satsuki." Cengiran tersebut semakin melebar. "Aku tidak mau menunggu lama. Aku juga tidak mau mengalah pada Tetsu."

Momoi masih tidak berkutik di tempatnya.

"Lagipula, yang bisa memilikimu hanya diriku seorang."

Hawa panas kini menjalar seutuhnya pada wajah Momoi. Kedua tangannya meremas rok seragamnya erat.

 _Bagaimana bisa di saat seperti ini detak jantungnya mengkhianati dirinya sendiri?_

Binar jenaka yang terlihat dari netra _navy blue_ itu menjahilinya. Momoi yakin bahwa saat ini Aomine pasti berpikir hal semacam 'Ternyata aku bisa membuat Satsuki seperti ini.'.

Di saat Momoi masih sibuk mempersoalkan badai yang berkecamuk dalam hatinya, Aomine dengan santainya mengambil payung serta kantong belanjaan yang diduga berisi benda yang diminta oleh Pelatih mereka.

" _Hora,_ Satsuki. Mau berapa lama lagi kau di sana?"

Aomine melangkah bersama payung dan barang belanjaan menembus rintik hujan.

" _Chotto,_ Daichan!"

Momoi berlari menembus tirai hujan untuk mengejar Aomine. Ia masuk dalam teritorial yang terlindungi oleh payung.

"Tadi itu—"

" _First kiss_ -mu bukan?" sela Aomine dengan santai. Senyum jahil itu terlihat untuk kesekian kalinya. Di sisi lain, semburat merah di wajah Momoi kembali nyata.

" _Mou, Daichan!_ "

Dan setelahnya, terdengar omelan Momoi di sepanjang perjalanan pulang mereka berdua menuju _gym_ Touou. Sesekali terdengar Aomine membalasnya dengan ledekan lalu tertawa karenanya, dan hal tersebut malah memancing deretan celoteh Momoi lainnya.

Entah bagaimana perkembangan hubungan mereka berdua usai kejadian yang disaksikan oleh gedung toserba serta rintik air hujan tersebut. Akan kah ada perubahan atau tetap seperti biasa, tidak ada satu pun di antara mereka semua yang tahu.

Satu hal yang jelas, Momoi kini mengetahui dengan pasti seperti apa perasaan Aomine padanya. Aomine sendiri merasa bahwa Momoi memberikan timbal balik yang senada dengan sikapnya, meski Aomine yakin Momoi jauh lebih _denial_ dibandingkan dirinya untuk menerima semua ini.

' _Maa, kore de ii ka na.'_

.

.

" _Really now. Who in the world is supposed to be Momocchi's partner, I wonder~~?"_

— _Kise Ryouta [Kuroko no Basuke Special CD feat. Momoi Satsuki]_

.

 _owari_

.

.

Entah bagaimana, syukurlah ff ini bisa terselesaikan. Dipersembahkan khusus untuk _**kaze-kun**_ yang selalu menemaniku _fangirling_ aomomo, **memoryru** a.k.a **rucchan** yang sudah memberi kejutan dengan ff nijimomo-nya, serta semua penggemar aomomo.

Semoga _minna-san_ dapat menikmatinya.

 **-Little Snowdrop**

 **28/08/2016**


End file.
